random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Heroes
Story Blah Blah Blah Eggman invites Sonic and his friends to a Tea Party but, and NOBODY cares. Oh yeah, and if you have the time you can beat story mode as all teams and get all chaos emeralds to get the real last secret ending and secret last boss. Heroes TeamSonic.jpg|Best team, best levels. Dark.jpg|Meh. Okay. TeamAmy.jpg|SO ANNOYING! Team_chaotix.png|Original and good. Secret Teams recolor team.gif|Team Recolor platypusteam.gif|Team Platypus linkteam.gif|Team Link teamlolwut.gif|Team lolwut team donald duck.gif|Team Donald Derp team retro mickey.gif|Team Retro Mickey best icon yet'.gif|Team of people Alternate Phineas is to obsessed with. Team-WHAT-THE-HECK-IS-DAT-!.gif|Team WHAT THE HECK IS DAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Team-Mustaches.gif|Team Mustaches teamtails.gif|Team Tails teamfat.gif|Team Fat People! Team Minecraft.PNG|Team Minecraft sonic Heroes.PNG|Team Pokemon|link=So I herd u liek mudkipz Big brutherhewd.gif|Team Big 616px-Nsmb-mystery-block_jpgec570aeb-4859-417d-9de6-4308f98ae317Larger.jpg|Mystery Team 20100518035020!Ferb's_inspirational_speech.jpg|Team Phineas and Ferb Sesame Fairies.png|Team Sesame Street Fairies The Lion King Team.jpg|Team Lion King Team Mario.jpg|Team Mario DinklebergDatedTimmysMom.png|Team Dinkleberg.... SB & PT.jpg|Team Visible Spongebob boatz.png|Team Spongebob TeamAnnoying.jpg|Team Annoying Teamdumb.png|Team Dorky team cmc.png|Team Cutie Mark Crusaders Teamlittlesister.png|Team Ghostos little sisters likes Unlocking the Teams Above *To unlock Team Recolor, you must get to the point in the game Sonic tells Shadow he hates recolors, including Shadow for being a recolor of him. *To unlock Team Platypus, get to the point in the game where Knuckles lays an egg and they start talking about egg laying mammals *To unlock Team Link, lift the Master Sword out of a temple in Seaside Hill, as any of the starting teams, except for Team Rose, who beat the level outside the Temple. *To unlock Team Lolwut, beat the game as any of the starting teams, except for Team Rose, because they beat the game earlierz. *To unlock Team Donald Derp, Sonic must Sez to Tails to not smoke, because Donald Derp will set bad examples for him. *To unlock Team Retro Mickey, beat the game as any unlocked team. *To unlock The Team of People Alternate Phineas is to obsessed with, you must make Alternate Phineas play your copy of Sonic Heroes. *To unlock Team WHAT THE HECK IS DAT! you must get Sonic to dance in girl's underwear shouting "I'm a pretty boy!". *To unlock Team Mustache, ripoff the Eggman's mustache. *To unlock Team Tails, play over 30 minutes of gameplay with Tails. *To unlock Team Fat People, beat the game as Team Sonic, unlock Team Mario, and Beat The Fat Guy Boss at the Mc. Donalds Zone. *To unlock Team Minecraft,find the hidden Platyborg in level 5.Same with the hidden Perry in level Q(Unlocked by finding the hidden Platyborg in level 5). *To unlock Team Pokemon, make Ash play your copy of Sonic Heroes. *To Unlock Team Visible you must eat Potatoes while singing the camp fire song song in a high chair hand cuffed. *To unlock Team Big, play every level of the game as Big's cousin Small. *To unlock Mystery Team, beat the game as Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, or Espio (Team Chaotix). *To unlock Team Sesame Street Fairies, murder the team with Amy, Cream, and Big. *To unlock Team Lion King, have Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles sing Hakuna Matata. *To unlock Team Mario have Sonic join the Olympic Games with other Sonic and Mario characters. *To unlock Team Dinkleberg, blame everything that goes wrong in the game on Dinkleberg. *To unlock Team Annoying, be as annoying as you can to the other players. *To unlock Team Dorky,be Sonic and sing "Good Night Olivia" *To unlock Team Cutie Mark Crusaders, either crusade for your cutie mark or sing Sweetie Belle's hit single "Hush now, quiet now" *To unlock Team Ghostos Little Sister make my little sister play your copy of this game. Category:Sonic Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Sonic and Zelda Combined = EPIC Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Sonic and Phineas and Ferb combined Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Alternate Phineas' WTF Sonic pages